User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Past Magic Idea My story is somewhat generational, and which all tie into one another. In the sense that the main character is descended from previous characters or in one case the reborn version of a MC and is also a descendent. I would like to go with the Demon idea. However, in my story Zeref isn't the one who created Demons, they have always "been" like dragons and what not. He was the first human to control them and create them, as well as sealing them into his "book". Though Zeref is irrelevant at this point. Though he would appear in the second part. I do like the idea with the demons going to war with humans, may throw in dragons and phoenixes just for the fun of it. I like the Demon/Human hybrid and most likely go with it, would make for a more interesting story. Tying in the Five Legendary Magicians idea, they could/would be all humans who seek the total destruction of all non-humans. Like the MC, they would be reborn or my have not died in the first place. Now on to the magic. * I like the Oversoul Magic, it reminds me on an old cartoon. I most likely will use it. * The Dragonic Bone Claws reminds me too much of wolverine *Trap Magic....(Anime has messed up my mind), in any case I already have something like that. * The Horming and Repeat magic doesn't interest me really. * Now Void Kirin Cleanser Magic, it really interests me (gives me an excuse to use images I found). I would like to use it for my human/demon hybrid. Could play well into his demonic nature as well as give him/her something to overcome. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 20:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Can I create a page for demons?Der Kaiser-(Chat) 18:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application I have finished Liam Verz and asked Zico if he could check it out so I am also hoping you can look him over too BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chatango if u wanna talk BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Motorboating I see. Well I'm currently taking 'Murican history since 1877, which just so happens to be what I'm good at. I'm also taking an intro to computers class along with Concepts to Biology w/ lab and Public Speaking(Which is good considering that I love to speak, don't know why.) Which reminds me, I need to check Daybreak out, but Dawn could use more love(as if it didn't already.) By the way, I feel awesome from the fact that I'm buddies with an admin! Rotflcopter! GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 08:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) People have been churning out demons for a while now -- years, really -- so I'd rather not reign on that parade. Though, rules on Curses make sense. Not sure how we could just yet, so I'd say wait for more info. Mashima is being slow on the unveiling of details for curses and such. 22:36:54 Sun Yep, Yep Yeah, I understand. It would be best to wait. Until then, I'll just work on all my other stuff that needs to be fixed. Thanks :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo yo Per. I was just wondering if I could create my own version of Ice Dragon Slayer along with a Slayer. I'm not sure if clown is still active so I thought I'd ask you. Also I was wondering do you think it is possible to use White Dragon Slayer Magic for healing? If not then I'll just stick with Sky, for the healer of my evil slayers. Reply when able. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 00:10, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Per. I was hoping you could give some advice if you are not too busy at the moment. I was working on Tsuyo and I noticed that he was rather lacking in areas, namely magic. I was wondering if you had any suggest for such a thing. Also I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to create Magic and Spell because I have the ideas but I just can't describe them well. Plus I feel like I bother you and Phan when I ask for help. Answer when your are able to The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I do have an some ideas for a magic that Tsuyo could possibly use. The first idea for my magic would be Celestial Grace (天恵の霊肉, Tenkei no Reiniku lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul), would be a unique caster magic that would allow the user to utilize the full potential of one's magical energy, such as manifest it in more ways like using it for offensive and supplementary uses, kinda like Energy Magic but more advance seeing as it is hard to go of the little details given in said magic. I also had an Idea for a Magic called Nothing Magic or Mu Magic, which would be sort of like a combination of Light and Dark Magic but in more of Yin-Yang balance as Twilight Magic is really lacking in details. I actually had trouble with this magic because I knew that while combining light and dark would open up new qualities, I was not sure what qualities would be lost due to said combination. My head hurts when I think too much on my dang magics… Why does my brain think?! Any ways, reply when you are able to. The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Eye infection?! While I am excited to see what you have done, I want you to get some rest. REST! And I just suggested that everyone should try to ease up on you regarding stuff like magic and mokenys. Still can't to see it! I'm off to go watch Kamen Rider a Wizard! :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 15:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome, Per! You're the best! Let me know if you need anything. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 05:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Permission...again Well I'm here to ask permission if I could make "my own version" of Sting Eucliffe? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again per~ Check what i've done by now: Sting [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 07:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application Ah, no worries, Per! Take your time. After all, I still need another administrator to look at her in order for her to be a fully ordinated member, so I don't really desperately need this review yet. I hope you feel better soon, though! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 16:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Incubator Magic Helloo~. When you have a chance, could you look at my Incubator Magic. It's in my Sandbox and there's a link on my profile. Ok....then. Bye!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 21:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I thought you guys held a poll? 00:56:19 Wed What dya mean with itacilize? :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:03, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh thank you~ [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) For the canon to fanon question. How can anyone fanonize a character they've seen so little of? Too early, we know little about them. As for the the featured article, I'm not sure, to be honest. If y'all decide on Fyodor, it's fine with me. 04:19:32 Thu Hey Per, can you please delete the following pages: Raven Alexandria and Raven Alexandria/Alexander Vesta. Also could you please provide me with the translation for Alexander Mithra. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 14:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Permission.. About some magics Ok... since i'm pretty new here, i screwed up some things, like this ones, and for this i apologize D: I created 2 Lost Magics and my version of the Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and so i'm here to see what i must do since i didn't ask permission first D: - 01/23/2014 LegendDarkDragon96 Subject: Manito Doufu Hello, galbadiaprjt here! I'll need some guidelines on how to create a 13-year old mage. Apparantly, I was banned by Zicoihno due to many misunderstandings. Additionally, the aforementioned admin deleted the page of the character. So, I'm starting again from scratch and I would like some step-by-step procedure into creating a pre-teen character. Thanks! Galbadiaprjt (talk) 01:05, January 24, 2014 (UTC) The first lost magic is explained in Bat Body Manipulation page, the other two are explained in Jakuzu Kennomura's and Mao Kang's characters ;) - 01/25/2014 LegendDarkDragon96 Thanks ;) and sorry for everything ç_ç -01/27/2014 LegendDarkDragon96 ?? So can we not use curses on characters? I already have two using them and I would hate to have to completly change everything :/ Master Dartz (Talk) 01:17, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hm, well only one is published so far Genma Akahoshi. The other was going to use something similar to Tempesta's Curse but with fire or water, but I'll make her a demon that utilizes a similar magic for now, unless you have a better idea. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Just let me know what you come up with. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 02:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but thanks a bunch! Though based on two other characters of Xodus I have, I'll probably use the water and fire cloaks for them. SO in saying that, would you happen to have any idea for a more demon lady-esque magic? O.o Master Dartz (Talk) 13:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol its all good, I'm just playing Skyrim so I got time. If it helps, the character will be using Neliel's appearance so hopefully that'll let you strike something up. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 13:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Per, could I make a Lost Magic? It's called Body Manipulation Magic It lets the user can stretch his own limbs and then solidify them in various shapes, such as springs or various others shapes. [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 01:52, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ya Per~ [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manito Doufu Creation Thanks for tip. I'd like to stick to the pre-teen age for Manito in the attempt to see him grow up. So, I'll just placed in basic powers and abilities while hoping it is plausible for the moderators. Galbadiaprjt (talk) 03:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I added a quote of Damon to Hydra Head if you don't mind. [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) My first DS! I noticed that i don't have a DS yet which is weird seeing as i have Phoenix and God Slayers....SO i was thinking i could make one called Firestorm, which is basically a more advanced and destructive version of fire. Now the reason it's so destructive is that on impact the spells split into smaller fireballs and explode kinda like flaming scatter bombs....If thats a no go Aru said i can make another version of his Vermillion DS Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll be a 3rd Gen if thats ok....I don't see it being a natural DS. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ruby Laser thingy Hey Per. I've been a little busy, so I haven't had much time to answer you. Really all that I was thinking was that they would shoot a laser out of their mouth as their roar, instead of shooting a magic beam from a ruby in their hands like you suggested. I understand that you would need a source of light in order to actually create a laser, but it could be justified as it being the energy of rubies. I also noticed on the Emerald Dragon Slayer page that you suggested that the emeralds could "shock" people like electricity and that sapphires could "splash" water, which honestly seems to make less sense to me than rubies being able to produce lasers, as you can actually make a laser with rubies. That was my two cents on the idea. But really, it doesn't even really matter to me anymore, because I've now decided to just give up on creating a Ruby Dragon Slayer of my own. Since you had messaged me asking about it though, I had decided that I would at least respond with my thoughts. And that is all I have to say, so good day to you. *Tips hat to your general direction.* --SuBash (talk) 03:14, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just makin' sure Hey Per, Yahoo here. I nominated my character Igoma Somong to be a Wizard Saint. I've gotten approval from both Ash and Aha, but Aha wanted me to ask you if there was anything else besides 2 admin approvals before Igoma can be officially added to the list? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright! Thanks. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and would you mind adding him to the TWS page plz? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Good day! I wanted to create a Lost Magic called Mental Magic and so, I've completed it. I need you to check on it to see if any changes need to be made. Thanks! Galbadiaprjt (talk) 05:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hello Perchan. I am planning to create a separated dimension from that of Earth Land where my story will take place. There is any special permission that I need to have or it is free to create, like a country or city? Thank you. Zaregoto (talk) 15:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to see if you were going to be able to be on the other chat, if not, let me know BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Can't at the moment, on school network, but will u be on later? BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, just wanted to make sure. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer so, if I remember right, I need to ask you for permission to make a Dragon Slayer I want to make the Dragon Slayer for the Dragon Soul group and am planning to use Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (the closest thing I have to another DS is Draco and Huojin Ironside, both Dragons rather than DS) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:21, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Mental Magic Mental Magic, for this case, is magic. The article explains that is not the same as arcane and divine magic since those magics also perform in a psionic-sense. The article also indicates that Mental Magic is extremely rare since it has two categories: long-study, and genetic. Long study simply indicates an obvious length of time to make Mental Magic to be of any practical use which can only learned from a master. Imagine Master Roshi learning the Kamehameha which took him nearly all of his life to master. Genetic is embedded and much harder to control. It's like you're born to hear everyone's thoughts all at once and not understanding what is going on. You tend to freak out, go into a mental institute, and die a very confused and painful death. For Manito's case, the first Mental Magic spell he knows through genetic means is the understanding of all languages (even those yet to be invented or learned). This doesn't mean he can speak the language...just yet...he can just know and understand it. As for his conjuration of the Flying Horsefish, he is still at its learning stage so, you would expect him to be chasing after the horsefish instead of paying attention to the battle or even expect the horsefish to listen and to obey his commands. With the above statement, I disagree with the notion of making Manito have only one magic instead of the former agreement of two magics. He isn't powerful as presumed to be in comparison (well, the evidence of that has been deleted) to the last creation attempt of Manito Doufu. Galbadiaprjt (talk) 04:14, January 29, 2014 (UTC) A question again Hey Per, I'm not sure if this is really your department, but i'm hoping you can help none the less. I'm wondering how to create a link to the main Fairy Tail wiki. I think I figured it out a while ago, but I seem to be hopeless when it comes to re-discovering things. Think you can help me out? Flame Lizard (talk) 23:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Character Hey Per, so I was given permission to make a character of the Lycanthrope Race by someone who wasn't the owner, but I thought it was because I didn't really see the infobox *whoops* and it turns out that the owner said to wait. However, I went ahead and made the character when the non-owner said it was okay. I've already picked out the images and such, and I'm a little too lazy to go back and change everything. So, I was wondering if it was okay if she was some kind of Magical Beast that is able to do everything a Lycanthrope can do. Thanks a bunch Howl1234 (talk) 01:40, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Thanks so much Per! You have no idea how much you saved my butt! CX P.S Since I happened to have already made the character, it's Yvana Crogan Howl1234 (talk) 04:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Magical Concepts Hmmm....what if I give you a few concepts and you could see if you could make them into Magic? I have a vague idea, but we have this cold spell over on my side of the world that keeps affecting my electricity so I cant research as much as I would like to. Well here are the ideas, hopefully you can work each into a Magic lol. *1) Rose Otoribashi's Bankai; Something like a musical troupe that can weild different spells and such *2) Renji's New Shikai(?); Just seems like something awesome to use lol *3) Purple Haze/Purple Haze Distortion from Jojo Bizarre's Adventure; just BA *4) Glass/Mirrors; All sorts of possibilities there *5) Donflamingo's Strings from One Piece I had more but I took a nap after work and can't remember, but there's no need to overwhelm you anyway. lol. Well I hope you can use these. And thanks in advance. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Surgery? Fool get some rest! The wiki isn't going anywhere anytime soon lol. But yea....after re-looking at it, it WOULD probably be better as an equipment than a magic. I'll just make a Renji character :p and sweet deal! Any help you can offer is fine by me, if you have any other ideas feel free to swing them my way as well, I'm sure I could use them, given that I'm trying to build up a large cast to play with when I start RPing with people and Sparta and Ken come over. :D Seriously though, take it easy no need to strain your eyes so soon. Master Dartz (Talk) 13:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *Another question: I know its gonna sound cliche and Noobish, but I want a Slayer to be my MC on here. Everyone hates them, but you know me "Mr. Devil's Advocate" and I find them very entertaining and interesting. In saying that, I was wondering if you could assist in thinking of a good element to use that's away from the norm (or if you have a list sitting about that works too :P). Master Dartz (Talk) 16:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) You my friend are a MAGIC GENIUS!!! lol. Thanks a ton for the help!....though I feel like its gonna be like one of those mob deals where I'm gonna have to pay you my soul in the future :P Hope you're feeling better though, and thanks in advance for the Bankai equipment haha. Master Dartz (Talk) 04:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Others Thanks for the help, sorry for the trouble. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I'm thinking of making a new magic, so I wanted to run it by you before I make it. I want to call it Druid Magic or Druidism Magic. Druidism Magic is about keeping the balance in nature, and their spells revolve around the sun and the moon. That's all I have right now, so is it okay if I make it? Howl1234 (talk) 01:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Re I'm gonna be honest with you on something. I DON'T and I mean DON'T Plagiarize whatsoever. I've been doing my articles from scratch using my own ideas. Now I can see how these are similar and I thank you for pointing it out, I'll have to take care of it later. Still, everything on this page is original. I haven't gone to any wikia as yet and I have been on this wiki all day. Ask any user, they'll tell you. I'm a good writer and good writers don't plagiarize. I respect peoples work and don't mess with them in any shape or form. Now, as I said I'll fix them tomorrow, it's like 11:00 p.m. over here. If you have any other complaints, please address it to me. Thank you :) Alpha Olphion (talk) 03:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Also, I know plagiarism is not acceptable here or on any wikia. I don't do it period.Alpha Olphion (talk) 03:59, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Kinda early here. Right now, I'm currently addressing the issues that you've pointed out to me right now. If you find anymore, please tell me on my talk page. Thank you Alpha Olphion (talk) 13:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The "Afterimage" was a DBZ concept I got, so I gonna leave that. Anyway, I'm just seeing the differences and I have to say Tsuruko's use and Dante's use are vastly different Alpha Olphion (talk) 15:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC)